Nicki Minaj
Nicki Minaj, née Onika Tanya Maraj le 8 décembre 1984, est une chanteuse et rappeuse américano-trinidadienne. Elle devient connue en 2004, et depuis ne cesse de prospérer. Biographie Onika Tanya Maraj, plus connue sous le nom de Nicki Minaj, naît le 8 décembre 1984 dans la banlieue de Port-d'Espagne, à Saint James, capitale de Trinité-et-Tobago. Elle vit à Saint James avec sa grand-mère jusqu'à ses 5 ans, âge auquel elle va rejoindre ses parents qui cherchaient un logement dans le Queens à New York. Enfant, sa mère l'inscrit à des cours de chant dans un club de Gospel. Elle a étudié le chant et l'interprétation à LaGuardia High School de Manhattan, où elle a finalement obtenu son diplôme. Elle a participé au programme de théâtre de cette école et devait passer une audition de chant mais a eu une extinction de voix le jour même. C'est Fendi qui l'a découverte sur My Space en 2002 et l'a signé sous son label Dirty Money. Après avoir collaboré avec la World Wrestling Entertainment en intérpretant Lady to Mess With pour la fédération (qui deviendra le thème d'entrée de la lutteuse Victoria jusqu'à son départ de la compagnie), et après être apparue sur les séries de DVD The Carter Edition of Young Money The Come Up, Nicki Minaj a été contactée par Lil Wayne. Les deux artistes ont ensuite collaboré sur de nombreux titres de mixtapes.http://nickiminajfrance.ek.la/biographie-p477747 Anecdotes *Elle a des origines africaines, indiennes et même russes. *Son signe du zodiac est Sagittaire.thumb|105px|son parfum Pink Friday *Selon elle, elle avait un père alcoolique qui se droguait, et qui avait même essayait une fois de tuer sa mère en mettant le feu à la maison ! *Ses fans sont prénommés les "Barbz". *Elle a sorti son parfum nommé Pink Friday, du nom de son premier album. Le flacon représente le buste de Nicki avec des cheveux roses et un visage doré, et la senteur rappelerait celle des anges en train de jouer. *Sa chanson Stupid Hoe ''(Stupide P***) est adressée à Lil' Kim , avec qui elle entretient une relation houleuse. *Beaucoup la considère comme la reine du featuring. *Elle est aussi considérée comme la rappeuse ayant le meilleur flow des États-Unis. *Elle a vendu plus de 10 millions de disques à travers le monde. *Selon le New-York Times, elle est ''"la Rappeuse la plus influente". *Enfant, elle a appris à jouer de la clarinette en suivant des cours à la Elizabeth Blackwell Middle School 210. *Lthumb|lefta société américaine Mattel, spécialisée dans les jouets et jeux, a réalisé la Barbie Nicki Minaj qui est une pièce unique au monde. Cette barbie est en vente aux enchères sur charitybuzz et le prix de départ est de 1000$. La poupée est pour l'instant estimée à 15 000$. Jusqu'à maintenant les enchères sont montées jusqu'à plus de 3855$. Le gain de la vente de la Barbie sera remis à l'association "Angel Food" ''qui vient en aide aux personnes séropositives et aux malades du sida. Albums 'Pink Friday (2010) thumb|leftCe premier album ''Pink Friday'' est commercialisé le 22 novembre 2010. Il contient 13 chansons et Les singles en sont Your Love, Check It Out, Right Thru Me, Moment 4 Life et Super Bass. Lors de sa première semaine de sortie aux États-Unis, il s'est vendu à plus de 375 000 exemplaires et au bout de 1 mois, 650 000 exemplaires de l'album s'étaient déjà écoulés. C'est 3 semaines après sa sortie qu'il est sacré disque d'or aux États-Unis, puis 3 semaines encore après qu'il est sacré disque de platine, avec 1 million de disques vendus. La semaine de sa sortie, l'album ''Pink Friday'' se classe n°2 des ventes (Billboard 200) aux États-Unis, puis n°1 quelques semaines après. Finalement, ''Pink Friday'' s'écoule à plus de 1 432 200 exemplaires et fait de Nicki Minaj la première chanteuse de Hip-Hop à posséder 7 chansons de son album dans le "Hot 100 Billboard". #I'm the Best #Roman's Revenge (feat. Eminem) #Did it On'em #Right Thru Me #Fly (feat. Rihanna) #Save Me #Moment 4 Life (feat. Drake) #Check It Out (with Will.i.am) #Blazin (feat. Kanye West) #Here I Am #Dear Old Nicki #Your Love #Last Chance (feat. Natasha Bedingfield) '''Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: #Super Bass #Blow Ya Mind #Muny Titre bonus Édition Deluxe iTunes: #Girls Fall Like Dominoes Titres bonus Édition Deluxe Best Buy: #Wave Ya Hand #Catch Me 'Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded (2012)' thumb|left #Roman Holiday #Come on a Cone #I am Your Leader (feat. Cam'ron & Rick Ross) #Beez in the Trap (feat. 2 Chainz) #HOV Lane #Roman Reloaded (feat. Lil Wayne) #Champion (feat. Nas, Drake & Young Jeezy) #Right By My Side (feat. Chris Brown ) #Sex In The Lounge (feat. Lil Wayne & Bobby V) #Starships #Pound The Alarm #Whip It #Automatic #Beautiful Sinner #Marilyn Monroe #Young Forever #Fire Burns #Gun Shot (feat. Beenie Man) #Stupid Hoe Titres additionnels Édition Deluxe: 21. Turn Me On (with David Guetta) 22. Va Va Voom 23. Masquerade 'Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded The Re-Up (2012, rééditon de Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded)' thumb|left Disque 1: #Up in Flames #Freedom #Hell Yeah (feat. Parker) #High School (feat. Lil Wayne) #I'm Legit (feat. Ciara) #I Endorse These Strippers (feat. Tyga & Thommas Brinx) #The Boys (feat. Cassie) #Va Va Voom Disque 2: Toutes les musiques de Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Nominations et récompenses 2008: Underground Music Awards: *'''Artiste féminine de l'année - '''Lauréat 2010: BET Awards: *Meilleure Artiste Hip-Hop féminine - Lauréat *Révélation de l'année (Young Money) - Nomination *Révélation de l'année - Lauréat *Meilleur Groupe (Young Money ) - Lauréat *Viewers' Choice Award: Bed Rock ''(Young Money ft. Lloyd) - Nomination '''Teen Choice Awards:' *Choice Breakout Female Artist - Nomination MTV Video Music Awards: *Meilleure nouvelle Artiste: Massive Attack (ft. Sean Garrett) - Nomination BET Hip-Hop Awards: *Rookie de l'année - Lauréat *Made You Look - Lauréat *People's Champ - Lauréat *Hustler de l'année - Nomination *Parolière de l'année - Nomination MOBO Awards: *Best International Act - Nomination 2011 : MTV Video Music Awards: *Meilleure vidéo Hip-Hop: Super Bass - Lauréat *Meilleure vidéo féminine: Super Bass ''- Nomination *Meilleure collaboration: ''Moment 4 Life ''(ft. Drake ) - Nomination '''American Music Awards:' *Meilleure Artiste Hip-Hop/Rap - Lauréat *Meilleur Album Hip-Hop/Rap: Pink Friday - Lauréat Billboard Music Awards: *Top New Artist - Nomination *Top Rap Album: Pink Friday - Nomination *Top Rap Artist - Nomination Billboard Women in Music Event: *Étoile Montante - Lauréat Billboard 2011 The Year in Music: *Meilleur single de l'année: Super Bass ''- '''Lauréat' Teen Choice Awards: *Meilleure Artiste R&B/Hip-Hop - Lauréat Underground Music Awards: *Artiste féminine de l'année - Lauréat Soul Train Awards: *Meilleure chanson Hip-Hop de l'année: Moment 4 Life ''(ft. Drake ) - '''Lauréat' Grammy Awards: *Meilleure prestation Rap par un duo ou un groupe:'' My Chick Bad (with Ludacris) - Nomination '''MOBO Awards:' *Best International Act - Nomination NAACP Image Awards: *Nouvelle Artiste exceptionnelle - Nomination BET Hip-Hop Awards: *MVP de l'année - Lauréat *Made-You-Look Award (Meilleur style Hip-Hop) -''' Lauréat''' *Parolière de l'année - Nomination *Verizon People's Champ Award: Moment 4 Life (ft. Drake ) - Nomination *CD de l'année: Pink Friday -'' Nomination *Sweet 16: Meilleur couplet en featuring: ''Monster (Kanye West ft. Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Bon Iver & Nicki Minaj)- Nomination BET Awards: *Artiste Hip-Hop féminine - Lauréat *Viewers' Choice Award: Moment 4 Life (ft. Drake ) - Nomination 2012 : People's Choice Awards: *Artiste Hip-Hop favori - Nomination Brit Awards: *Best International Breakthrough Act - Nomination Grammy Awards: *Meilleure Nouvelle Artiste - Nomination *Meilleure Prestation Rap: Moment 4 Life (ft. Drake ) - Nomination *Meilleur Album Rap: Pink Friday ''- Nomination '''Billboard Music Awards:' *Top Female Artist - Nomination *Top Rap Artist - Nomination *Top Radio Songs Artist - Nomination *Top Streaming Artist - Nomination *Top Streaming Song (Audio): Super Bass - Nomination *Top Streaming Song (Vidéo): Super Bass ''-' Lauréat''' *Top Rap Song: Super Bass ''- Nomination '''BET Awards:' *Artiste féminine Hip-Hop - Lauréat MuchMusic Video Awards: *Vidéo Internationale de l'année: Turn Me On (with ''David Guetta ) ''- Nomination *Vidéo Internationale de l'année: Starships - Nomination Teen Choice Awards: *Meilleure Artiste R&B/Hip-Hop - Lauréat *Meilleure Chanson R&B/Hip-Hop: Starships - Lauréat *Fashion Icon féminine - Nomination MTV Video Music Awards: *Meilleure Vidéo Hip-Hop: Beez in the Trap ''(ft. 2 Chainz ) - Nomination *Meilleure Vidéo d'une Artiste féminine: Starships - '''Lauréat' *Meilleurs Effets Spéciaux: Turn Me On (ft. David Guetta ) ''- Nomination '''MTV Europe Music Awards:' *Meilleur Artiste Hip-Hop -''' Lauréat''' *Meilleure Artiste féminine - Nomination *Meilleur Look - Nomination American Music Awards: *Artiste Rap/Hip-Hop favorite -''' Lauréat''' *Artiste féminine Pop/Rock favorite - Nomination *Album Rap/Hip-Hop favori: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ''-' Lauréat''' *Album Pop/Rock favori: Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded ''- Nomination '''Soul Train Music Awards:' *Meilleure performance en danse: Starships - En attente 2013: NRJ Music Awards: *Artiste féminine Internationale de l'année -'' En attente'' People's Choice Awards: *Artiste Hip-Hop favorite -'' En attente'' Galerie Sorties BET Awards 2012 1.jpg|BET Awards 2012 BET Awards 2012 2.jpg|BET Awards 2012 BET Awards 2012 3.jpg|BET Awards 2012 BET Awards 2012 4.jpg|BET Awards 2012 performance sur Beez In The Trap BET Awards 2012 5.jpg|BET Awards 2012 performance sur Beez In The Trap BET Awards 2012 6.jpg|BET Awards 2012 performance sur Beez In The Trap avec 2 Chainz BET Awards 2012 7.jpg|BET Awards 2012 performance sur Beez In The Trap BET Awards 2012 8.jpg|BET Awards 2012 avec son Award BET Awards 2011 1.jpg|BET Awards 2011 BET Awards 2011 2.jpeg|BET Awards 2011 BET Awards 2011 3.jpeg|BET Awards 2011 BET Awards 2011 4.jpg|BET Awards 2011 avec son Award BET Awards 2011 5.jpg|BET Awards 2011 avec Justin Bieber BET Awards 2010 1.jpeg|BET Awards 2010 BET Awards 2010 2.jpg|BET Awards 2010 BET Awards 2010 3.jpg|BET Awards 2010 performance sur Hello Good Morning BET Awards 2010 4.jpg|BET Awards 2010 performance sur Hello Good Morning BET Awards 2010 6.jpg|BET Awards 2010 performance sur My Chick Bad BET Awards 2010 7.jpg|BET Awards 2010 performance sur My Chick Bad BET Awards 2010 8.jpg|BET Awards 2010 performance sur My Chick Bad BET Awards 2010 5.jpg|BET Awards 2010 avec son Award David guetta and nicki minaj.jpg|Avec David Guetta Images.jpg Téléchargement.jpg|Avec Katy Perry, Rihanna et Ke$ha Photos des clips Starships 1.jpg Starships 10.jpg|dans Starships Starships 5.png|dans Starships Starships 4.jpg|dans Starships Starships 3.jpg|dans Starships Starships 2.jpg|dans Starships Starships 7.jpg|dans Starships Starships 6.png|dans Starships Starships 7.png|dans Starships Starships 8.jpg|dans Starships Right By My Side 9.jpg Right By My Side 1.jpg|dans Right By My Side Right By My Side 2.png|dans Right By My Side Right By My Side 3.jpg|dans Right By My Side Right By My Side 4.jpg|dans Right By My Side avec Chris Brown Right By My Side 5.jpg|dans Right By My Side avec Chris Brown Right By My Side 6.jpg|dans Right By My Side avec Chris Brown Right By My Side 7.jpg|dans Right By My Side avec Chris Brown Right By My Side 8.jpg|dans Right By My Side Stupid Hoe 4.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 5.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 2.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 3.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 7.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 8.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Stupid Hoe 6.jpg|dans Stupid Hoe Super Bass 1.jpg Super Bass 2.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 3.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 4.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 5.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 6.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 7.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 8.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 9.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 10.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 11.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 12.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 13.jpg|dans Super Bass Super Bass 14.jpg|dans Super Bass Moment 4 Life 1.jpg Moment 4 Life 2.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 3.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 4.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 5.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 6.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life avec Drake Moment 4 Life 7.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 8.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life avec Drake Moment 4 Life 9.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 10.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life Moment 4 Life 11.jpg|dans Moment 4 Life avec Drake Beez In The Trap 1.jpg Beez In The Trap 2.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Beez In The Trap 3.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Beez In The Trap 4.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Beez In The Trap 6.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Beez In The Trap 7.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap avec 2 Chainz Beez In The Trap 8.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap avec 2 Chainz Beez In The Trap 10.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Beez In The Trap 9.jpg|dans Beez In The Trap Turn Me On 1.jpg Turn Me On 2.jpg|dans Turn Me On Turn Me On 3.jpg|dans Turn Me On Turn Me On 4.jpg|dans Turn Me On Turn Me On 5.jpg|dans Turn Me On Fly 1.jpg Fly 2.jpg|dans Fly Fly 3.jpg|dans Fly avec Rihanna Fly 4.jpg|dans Fly Fly 6.jpg|dans Fly Fly 7.jpg|dans Fly Fly 8.jpg|dans Fly avec Rihanna Fly 5.jpg|dans Fly Fly 9.jpg|dans Fly Fly 10.jpg|dans Fly Up Out My Face 1.jpg Up Out My Face 2.jpg|dans Up Out My Face avec Mariah Carey Up Out My Face 3.jpg|dans Up Out My Face avec Mariah Carey Up Out My Face 4.jpg|dans Up Out My Face avec Mariah Carey Up Out My Face 5.jpg|dans Up Out My Face Up Out My Face 6.jpg|dans Up Out My Face avec Mariah Carey Up Out My Face 7.jpg|dans Up Out My Face Pound The Alarm 1.jpg Pound The Alarm 2.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Pound The Alarm 5.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Pound The Alarm 3.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Pound The Alarm 4.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Pound The Alarm 7.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Pound The Alarm 6.jpg|dans Pound The Alarm Right Thru Me 1.jpg Right Thru Me 2.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 3.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 4.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 5.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 6.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 7.jpg|dans Right Thru Me Right Thru Me 8.jpg|dans Right Thru Me The Boys 1.jpg Clips Vidéos Pink Friday thumb|right|270px|Dit It On'Em - Nicki Minajthumb|left|270px|Moment 4 Life - Nicki Minaj ft. Drake (Clean Version)thumb|right|270px|Check It Out - will.i.am ft. Nicki Minajthumb|left|270px|Right Thru Me - Nicki Minajthumb|right|270px|Fly - Nicki Minaj ft. Rihannathumb|left|270px|Your Love - Nicki Minaj Édition Deluxe thumb|left|270px|Super Bass - Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded thumb|left|270px|Beez In The Trap - Nicki Minaj ft. 2 Chainz thumb|right|270px|Pound The Alarm - Nicki Minaj thumb|left|270px|Stupid Hoe - Nicki Minaj thumb|right|270px|Starships - Nicki Minaj thumb|left|270px|Right By My Side - Nicki Minaj ft. Chris Brownthumb|right|270px|I Am Your Leader - Nicki Minaj ft. Cam'ron & Rick Ross Édition Deluxe thumb|left|270px|Turn Me On - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded The Re-Up thumb|right|270px|The Boys - Nicki Minaj ft. Cassiethumb|left|270px|Va Va Voom - Nicki Minajthumb|left|270px|Freedom - Nicki Minaj Autres clips thumb|right|270px|Massive Attack - Nicki Minaj ft. Sean Garrett thumb|left|270px|Up Out My Face - Mariah Carey ft. Nicki Minaj thumb|left|335px|Beauty And A Beat ft. Justin Bieber Références Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins